1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM) device.
2. Background Art
In recent years, ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM) devices using ferroelectric capacitors have received attention as a kind of nonvolatile semiconductor memory.
In a ferroelectric random access memory device of the prior art, a predetermined potential is applied to one end of a ferroelectric capacitor based on the output of read information from a sense amplifier when information is read from a memory cell and then rewriting is performed again on the memory cell (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-93156).
With this configuration, the ferroelectric random access memory device switches the potential of a plate line for rewriting from a power supply potential to a ground potential immediately after the information is read by the sense amplifier. In other words, the cycle of the reading operation of a ferroelectric random access memory is shortened in the ferroelectric random access memory device.